A Walk in the Woods
by Mistress Ivy
Summary: Kurt goes for a walk in the woods and finds a nice little surprise.


Kurt was walking through the woods on the grounds. He needed air after dealing with Kitty. He liked her well enough, but she was always pushing him for a more meaningful relationship and Kurt just couldn't give it to her. He'd had a growing suspicion over the last year that he was gay, and as much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't ignore the fact that he got more pleasure alone at night in bed thinking of Bobby, Gambit, any of the male X-men that he'd ever felt in bed with Kitty.

As he walked, he let his tail swish freely around, enjoying the freedom he felt all alone here, and was just about to start running when he heard a deep groan not far from him. Kurt immediately scampered up the closest tree and began to sneak closer. It could be dangerous; people were always trying to sneak onto grounds and attack people, or worse, someone could be hurt. With his excellent night vision, two figured rapidly became visible. A few feet closer and Kurt nearly lost his perch in the tree. The two figures were Gambit and Wolverine, which would have been fine; everyone knew that the two of them came out to the forest together for unsupervised training outside of the Danger room. Gambits sneaking abilities were the only thing that could put Wolverines tracking abilities to the test. No, the shocking thing was when Kurt realized that Wolverine had Gambit pressed against a tree trunk and was kissing him deeply.

Kurt felt his cock stirring and slowly, silently, slid down the tree onto the ground.

"Homme," Gambit gasped, breaking the kiss, "Remy not so sure we gone far enough from the mansion. People could find us here, no?" Wolverine growled at the interruption and leaned back towards him to silent him again with another kiss when he stopped dead, then lifted his head and sniffed.

"Shit…" Kurt thought. He may have been silent, but of course his scent was on the air.

"Logan?" Gambit queried.

"Quiet, boy." He answered. "We got company." He turned to face the darkness where Kurt was no longer hiding, but cowering. "Why'd ya come out Elf? Save me havin' to come in and drag ya out."

Kurt walked towards the two men, as much embarrassed as afraid. He hoped that they would just warn him not to tell anyone and let him go. He desperately wanted to go back to his room and jerk off. Seeing two of the Academies sexiest and most dangerous men kissing was almost too much for the poor blue mutant to bear.

"Chere," Gambit positively purred, looking calm and smooth as ever despite his dishevelled hair and kiss swollen lips, "You'll keep dis a secret for Gambit and Logan, no?" Kurt was going to nod his head in agreement, as his mouth was far too dry to talk, but before he could, Wolverine was talking again.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him telling anyone." He said, circling Kurt, smelling the air around him. "Right now, his desire smells almost as strong as yours, Cajun."

"Really now…" Gambit drawled. Kurt sincerely wished he'd stopped talking like that. Every time he said a word in that damn French accented drawl, Kurt could feel his cock twitch and his pants were rapidly growing uncomfortably tight. Gambit pushed himself away from the tree and walked closer. Kurt was reminded of a great cat prowling its prey.

"Why don' we see jus' how much higher we can push dat." And Gambit drew his shirt over his head. Without his signature trench coat to impede the fluid motion, Gambit was a work of art. Despite himself, Kurt let his eyes roam over that body; from his tight arms and hard chest, to those washboard abs that Kurt had fantasized about licking so many times, that thin line of red brown hair that trailed over his chest and then dove down into the waist of the tight jeans.

Lost in the beauty of Gambit, Kurt jumped when he felt Wolverine press against his back and those huge hands circle his upper arms. Gambit had kept approaching and was soon pressed against the front of Kurt. Gambit leaned in closer, but stopped with his mouth mere inches from Kurt's, letting his make the last move. Despite his desire, Kurt hesitated. Granted he wanted this very much, but if he did anything here it would be crossing a lone he could never gain back. On the very verge of pulling away from Gambit, Kurt felt Wolverines breath on his ear.

"Go ahead," He whispered, "Ya keep our secret, we keep yours." The whispered promise, combined with the warm breath on his ear was too much for Kurt and he leaned into the kiss. As soon as their lips touched, a ferocious hunger awoke in Kurt and if Wolverine hadn't been holding his arms, he would have shoved Gambit right back against a tree and ravished him there and then. When Gambit opened Kurt's mouth and slid his tongue inside, Kurt felt his knees nearly give out and knew that only Logan's arms were keeping him up. He moaned quietly into Gambits mouth, and then uttered a noise of frustration when Gambit pulled away. His eyes opened and he was looking at Gambits self-satisfied smirk.

"He's got a real gift with that tongue of his, don't he?" Wolverine remarked, "Enough to make you almost forget everythin' else." Gambit took in Kurt's hungry expression at Wolverines words and began to unbutton the other mans shirt.

"Gambit 'tink it time to move this along." He murmured, almost to himself. Wolverine removed his hands long enough for the shirt to fall from Kurt's arms and then put them back, this time on Kurts chest, rolling his nipples between hard calloused fingers. Kurt arched his back and Gambit ran his hands across the fur on Kurt's stomach and over his hips, then sliding gracefully onto his knees.

"You're in for a real treat Elf." Wolverine said, punctuating his sentence with harder pinches. "The Cajun has the sweetest mouth ya can imagine."

"An' you would know chere." Gambit murmured against Kurt's stomach before dipping his head to unbutton the fly on Kurt's pants.

"Mein Gott…" Kurt hissed as he realized that both of Gambit's hands were still on his hips. He'd pulled that little trick off using only his mouth. Kurt felt his pants slide away and the relief as his cock sprang free. Gambit chuckled very softly to himself. He'd wondered before, but oh yes, the boy was blue everywhere. As he wrapped his hands around Kurt's cock, the boy leaned back into the ferals embrace, giving up any pretence of fighting. Gambit ran his hand up and down a few times until he saw Kurt's eyes close and then leaned forward to wrap his mouth around the mans cock and licking around the tip.

At the delicious warmth of Gambits mouth, Kurt moaned loudly and began to thrust his hips towards the mutant. Wolverine, smelling the lust raising even higher in the little elf, began to lick along his neck and ears. Being animalistic himself, the fur didn't bother him in the slightest; barely registering against the older mans tongue. When he reached the tip of a pointed ear, he bit gently and was rewarded with the sexiest shuddering moan from Kurt.

Wolverine had felt his dick get hard long ago, but being pressed against Kurt's ass while he shuddered and moaned was rapidly becoming too much for even his self control. So, keeping one arm firmly around Kurt's waist as he didn't trust the boy not to fall without the support, Logan practically tore the button and fly off his jeans to get them off.

Kurt felt the heat of Logan's cock as it pressed against his ass, now skin to skin, Kurt gasped and thrust harder into Gambits mouth when he suddenly felt Wolverines wet fingers pressing against his entrance. As the older man slid two fingers in, Kurt was surprised by the lack of pain. Discomfort, yes, but not full out pain. Wolverine scissored his fingers, stretching the tight ring of muscle. Logan pulled his fingers out and spread the precum dripping from his cock all the way down the shaft.

Gambit, still on is knees, had watched the proceeding with mounting excitement. As he saw wolverine ready himself to enter Kurt, he got ready to take all of Kurt's member, because the boy was gonna hurt taking all of Logan's impressively large cock. Hell, it still hurt him at times, and he was nowhere near a virgin.

Kurt tensed, waiting for Logan to enter him, and wasn't kept waiting long. Kurt clenched his teeth as Wolverine pressed all the way into him, then moaned as his own cock slid deeper into Gambits throat and Wolverine pulled out and back in again. As Kurt's tight passage relaxed more and more, Logan entered him harder, faster. Kurt was positively crucified with pleasure as Wolverine brushed his prostate again and Gambit sucked all the harder.

Wolverine gripped Kurt's slim waist, needing something to dig his finger into. As much as he loved fucking Remy, and god did he ever, Kurt had the tightest virgin entrance he'd felt in a long time. He pumped harder and his rhythm began to falter as he drew closer to his release.

Kurt couldn't believe the things that Gambit could do with that mouth, and as Wolverine ploughed into him once, twice, thrice more and then growled and bit Kurt's ear as he came, it pushed Kurt over the edge. Gripping his hands into Gambits hair, he moaned and reached his peak, shooting deep into Gambits mouth, calling out "Ja bitte! Sie sind so perfektioniert!"

Gambit licked his lips clean and helped his two exhausted lovers to put their clothes back on. Kissing Kurt on the mouth while Logan wrapped his arms around Gambits waist, he asked, "You keep Logan and Gambit's secret, Homme? Maybe you want to start joining us on out night time training, hmm?"

Kurt felt the blood rush to his face, not that it was visible under the blue fur. He murmured something in German too quiet for them to hear, and then looked up sheepishly, "I vould like dat very much" before poofing into a flash of smoke.

"Have fun Darlin'?" Logan asked, nibbling on Gambits still exposed shoulder.

"Oui." Gambit assented. "But Remy still seems to 'ave a little problem here. Mebey Logan come back to Remy's room and help out, hmm chere?"

Wolverine reaches down to press his palm against Gambits jeans where he could feel the raging hard on was very evident.

"Yeah," He said. "Yeah, I think I can manage that Cajun."


End file.
